Businesses are experiencing an ever-increasing trend to achieve higher utilization of computing resources. Companies that provide their own information technology (IT) computing services are being driven to find ways to decrease costs by increasing utilization. Moreover, companies that provide these services are being driven to reduce overhead and become more competitive by increasing utilization of these resources. Numerous studies over the past decade have shown that typical utilization levels of computing resources within service delivery centers, raised floors, and data centers fall between 20% and 80%. This leaves a tremendous amount of white space with which to improve utilization and drive costs down.
One way to capitalize on the under-utilization of such resources is to provide a resource management framework in which different clients or business units are allowed to compete for common resources. Such competition can occur both on an inter-organization level as well as on an intra-organization level (e.g., between business units). However, none of the existing approaches addresses how to effectively deal with the fallout of different entities bidding or vying for the same resource. That is, none of the existing approaches provides an infrastructure in which a business unit can most effectively use its bidding assets (e.g., chips) when competing for computational resources.
For instance, a business unit may overbid for a resource that is not in high demand or get into a bidding war with another business unit for a resource that is in high demand. In addition, there is no way for the entity to predict the likelihood that it could lose a resource and should up its bid. The result is the inefficient use of bidding assets, which leads to the potential for not being able to provide a service level required by the business unit. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.